Platinum
by Bunnysealman
Summary: My name is Joy Tucker and I am the fastest woman alive. After I was struck by a lightning bolt that should've killed me, I've been running. To where, I don't know most of the time. I only know there is something bigger going on. Something that requires two heroes. I am... Platinum. (Rated T to be safe)


_Joy's P.O.V._

I screamed in agony when the lightning struck. The pain of the electricity coursing through me caused me to pass out. The last thing I remember, was arriving in a white room with a person called Caitlin Snow behind me.

 _...8 months later..._

I heard a song playing and started to get up, thinking it was my radio. Reaching over to my right, I tried to turn it off. The table that was next to my bed wasn't there. My eyes burst open and I struggled to my feet. Instantly I was grabbed by two pairs of hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," a man's voice said as I struggled against his hands.

"Where am I?" I said. "Who are you people?"

"You're at S.T.A.R. Labs. I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin," he replied. "You were struck by lightning..."

I wasn't shocked by that information as the memories of it rushed back to me. Looking around, I noticed my memory modifier and got it. I touched it to the temples of Cisco, and he slumped to the floor. The same was done to Caitlin and I ran out of the building. Within a second, I was out of the building and I gasped in pleasant surprise at that. I suddenly realized that someone was watching me and looked up. There was someone sitting there in a wheelchair and I ran up, erasing his memories of me, before I ran off.

 _This is amazing!_ I thought, excitement showing on my face for those who could see it, which was no one. I spotted my house and turned sharply, entering it. Plopping down on the couch, I smiled. A sudden thought occurred to me and I began making a few secret floors in my house, along with a secret staircase. When that was done, I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. The next day, I slept late and was almost late for work, if not for my speed. I quickly got up and dressed, heading to the CCPD at fast speeds, but making sure not to be seen using my newfound powers. Soon, I arrived and ran, at normal speed, into the police station. Almost instantly, I ran into Joe.

"Sorry," I said as I began walking into the CSI department.

"It's fine. Are you sure you should be on your feet? After that lightning strike?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Alright. What about Barry?"

"Barry? Isn't he in the lab?"

"No. He was struck by lightning. The same as you."

My face paled. "I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't know."

I looked down and walked to the lab slowly.

 _...1 month later..._

I heard Barry's voice downstairs and suddenly perked up. Smiling, I ran down to greet him, at normal speed, and he smiled.

"Hi, Barry!" I shouted, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Joy," he replied, hugging me back. I released him and smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

"Are you sure you should be on your feet?" I asked, knowing the answer, as I was struck by the same bolt.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"If you say so," I turned to Iris, "so, where are we going to?"

The hairs on my neck prickled and I turned my head fast to see Barry slam someone's head on a table, in slow mo. I smiled.

"I need to get some fresh air," Barry said.

"Same here," I walked out of the station, and got dressed in my costume for Platinum, running into the alley soon after. I heard the window of a police car break and ran down the alley, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"It seems I have a new person to fight crime with," I said, a device changing my voice so he couldn't recognize me.

"Who are you?"

"You will find out that answer later. For now, learn to control your speed and we will see each other again," I ran off after that, my silver lightning following after me. Reaching an abandoned alley, I took the suit off and walked inside the CCPD again.

"That was fun," I said.

"What did you do?" Iris asked.

"I went for a walk. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Platinum standing in an alley!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Did you take a picture?"

"Yes!" I said, taking out my camera. It's easy to take a picture of yourself standing in an alley if you happen to be a speedster. The picture was blurry, but, none the less, it was a picture.

"Sorry it's blurry. I was excited and, I couldn't take another picture because she ran off."

"It's ok. It's still a picture."

"I have a strange feeling that another speedster will be joining her crime fighting soon."

 _Barry's P.O.V._

The feeling of running fast was amazing. The exhilaration was incredible. It was weird when I ran into a speedster wearing a silver suit that covered everywhere except her head. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she had a silver mask. When she ran, silver lightning trailed behind her. Deciding it would be best if I found out how fast I can run, I went to S.T.A.R. Labs. Soon enough, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Cisco and I were at Ferris Air Testing Facility.

"How's it fit?" Cisco called into the trailer we'd brought.

I came out. "It's a little snug."

"At least you'll be moving so fast no one will see you. See, you thought your world was slowing down, but it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."

"What do you do?"

Cisco grinned. "I make the toys, man," he held up something with a lightning bolt on it, "check it. This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified, typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms, which would be awesome."

He took off my helmet and walked away. Caitlin walked up to me with a tablet in her hand. She began to fiddle with the suit. I stared at her.

"What?" she said when she noticed me staring at her.

"Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much."

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiance. So, this blank expression feels like the way to go," she said, walking off.

"Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint," Dr. Wells said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

I kneeled to get ready for running. Cisco stood behind me with a large grin on his face and I looked back to see if everyone was ready. Lightning flashed in my eyes and I began running.

"He just passed 200 miles per hour," Cisco said.

"It's not possible," Caitlin said.

 _This is amazing!_ I thought, smiling as wide as ever. A silver lightning trail later, and the other speedster was next to me again. She laughed at what I was wearing before running off again. A sudden memory of the night my mom died flashed through my head and I ran into water canisters. Grimacing in pain, I held my wrist.

"Ow," I said.

 _Joy's P.O.V._

It was a nice day, so I decided to go for a run. An alert on my phone went off and I ran to where Barry was testing his speed. I laughed at what he was wearing before the alert on my phone went off again. This time there were powers being used at a bank. Running off in that direction, I noticed Barry run into the water canisters and cringed. When I got to the bank, I realized that I was too late and groaned.

 _Seriously? Again? This is the third time this week!_ I thought, running off to change. After I was done, I ran to CC Jitters, stopping in an alley. After I was sure no one saw my speed, I walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Iris," I said. "Have you seen Barry?"

"No," she replied. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said, walking out. I ran into an alley and changed quickly. After I was done, I ran to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once I got there, I smiled, overhearing a conversation.

"It looks like you had a distal radial fracture," Caitlin said.

"Had?" I heard Barry respond.

"Of course. It healed in 3 hours, yes?" I said, coming out from the hallway and into the cortex. "Hello. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Platinum?" Cisco asked.

"In the flesh."

He grinned, I grinned back.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm here to teach Barry more about his speed. Why else?"

"Why? I thought you said I would learn to control my speed before you saw me again," Barry asked, looking at me in confusion.

"I often do what I don't say I will," I answered mysteriously.


End file.
